This study is a randomized, blinded multicenter trial of a new, humanized monoclonal antibody, daclizumab, in renal transplantation. Primary renal allograft recipients were randomized to receive either placebo or daclizumab for the first 8 weeks after transplantation, in conjunction with cyclosporine, azathioprine, and prenisone. Commencing in 1995, 13 patients were enrolled at UAB. Results at one year documented 40% fewer episodes of acute rejection in those receiving daclizumab, with no difference in adverse events (See Vincenti et al, NEJM). The most recent utilization of the GCRC was to collect 3 year followup data, to be presented at the American Society of Transplantation in May, 2000.